Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for extracting meaningful information while talking over the mobile terminal.
Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. And, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to availability for hand-carry.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
A phone call is a basic medium for exchanging information using a user's voice and a counterpart's voice. Conventionally, a user used to record important information during a phone call by writing a memo of the important information on a memo pad. Yet, as functionality of a mobile terminal is extended, important information can be recorded through a schedule application, a memo application and the like instead of being recorded on a memo pad.
However, in order to run the schedule or memo application, a user should separate a mobile terminal from an ear during a phone call, which may cause a problem that the user is unable to concentrate user's attention on the phone call. After the phone call has ended, if the schedule or memo application is run, it may cause a problem that the user should memorize important information until the end of the phone call.
Thus, the ongoing demand for a method of facilitating an operation of recording important information delivered during a phone call increasingly rises.